


Close

by myumyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, USUK - Freeform, beiei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myumyuu/pseuds/myumyuu
Summary: Alfred mapped out Arthur's body with his hands, like brushes; painting a picture over the blank canvas. He felt like he's being devoured by a world of spectrum, consumed by a wave of passion. It was red, just like his Queen's flushed skin and swollen lips. Their breath mingles like red and blue.They were both so close, oh so close.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you dropping by. Reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated! Also, I'm taking requests for usuk prompts, so feel free to drop me a message with your request!!
> 
> Un-beta.*

At a young age their future had been set in stones; the mark of the royalty engraved to their skin since birth, the ink thick and deep, drawing out the symbol of Spades. As a son of a merchant the news of Arthur's future rule brought worried to the kingdom. Thankfully they were brought to ease with the news of their future King being a noble's son.

They met briefly during their teen years, before their wedding and coronation. Alfred being the mere age of 19, Arthur a year older; it was a sunny spring afternoon when the young King slipped a band of gold onto his Queen's ring finger.

The kingdom cheered for their new rulers.

Alfred loved the way his Queen carried himself. From the way he talked, the length of his strides, to how his cape fluttered behind him with every step, Arthur was simply a masterpiece in Alfred's eyes.

Especially when he was moaning, panting; calling his King's name as if his life were depending on it.

Alfred wouldn't stop- he couldn't stop. The Spadian King continued to thrust into the tight heat of his Queen's, grunting and moaning, loving how Arthur's walls just squeeze around his cock.

Their breath mingled, noses so close but barely touching. "Mine," the King would whispered, hips slamming at an angle just right it made his lover screamed. "All mine."

"A-Alll- f- fred...! There!"

Alfred loved that he knew they were making love, instead of having sex like the first night of their wedding. It was a tradition, to seal the deal between the King and Queen, their marriage must be consummated behind closed doors and tangled sheets.

Both of them remembered that night well; Alfred slipped out of his King like demeanor the moment they stepped into their shared chamber.

He pinned Arthur firmly against the wall, a hand slipping underneath the Brit's shirt, feeling up the pale skin there. It was only seconds later their lips met, Alfred nipping the his Queen's lips and moundling his own against it. Arthur was too startled to act, remaining frozen under the American's weight as he felt hands exploring his body, fingers flicking off the buttons to his shirt. One by one, exposing his skin to cold air. "Arthur," Alfred purred, dragging the 'r's to the other's name. He broke the kiss and pulled the green eyed man to the bed. A thin sheet of sweat glazed their bodies. A wave of sastifaction washed over him; Arthur flushed and red on the bed, shirt hanging off his shoulder and a tent rising in his pants. There were fear and confusion in those pretty green eyes but Alfred could just pin point a hint of lust. Licking his lips, Alfred gave his partner one small kiss on the lips before moving away to grab a towel.

"I'll be back. Don't run away."

Arthur all but touches his lips, curling himself into a tight ball. He suddenly felt very self conscious.

The sSpadian Queen was growing cold, he padded to his bed- their bed- and wrapped himself with the sheets, pulling his knees to his chest. Arthur touched his head, threading his fingers through his hair. They were damp with sweat. His king had been gone for awhile, but his touches still lingers, promising great pleasure for when he returns.

Alfred was bold and seemed very experienced in the likes of sexual intercourse while Arthur, despite being older, was completely new to having his skin exposed and hips being held.

Of course, none of those matter when his king returned, stark naked and fred from their wedding attire. His king bred him like a bitch in heat and they fell asleep in eachother's arms that night.

Since then, their love had blossomed and grown mutual. Alfred never missed the chance to lie in bed with his husband, especially since they rarely cross paths during the day.

Their first night left a vivid imprint in Arthur's mind. Alfred was a man full of love but incapable of showing it. A nobel son, growing up with everything handed to him on a silver plate but now as they held each other tenderly in eachother's arms, Arthur would like to think how far they had came along in their relationship.

"Deeper," moaned the queen, flushed and naked in their bed. It had been two years since their ruling and two weeks since they had time for each other. "P-please--"

"Anything for you, my Queen." His King complied, pushing his pulsing member deeper inside the lithe queen before pulling out and plunging in again. The delightful little noises that Arthur made had him going crazy and nearing the edge. Alfred loved it when Arthur became grabby when he is close to climax. He would coil his arms around him, snapping his hips forward and moaned his name, begging to be fill. His queen have a rather vague vocabulary, reserved for times when he wanted to encourage his king to take him deeper into their sheets.

Alfred mapped out Arthur's body with his hands, like brushes; painting a picture over the blank canvas. He felt like he's being devoured by a world of spectrum, consumed by a wave of passion. It was red, just like his Queen's flushed skin and swollen lips. Their breath mingles like red and blue.

They were both so close, oh so close.

Arthur mumbled: "Hole me," against Alfred's ears, fingers digging into his broad back. The Spadian King complied held his Queen oh so close to him that Arthur was sure his heart was going to burst from being squeezed.

"I love you... I love you. God, A-Arth-- Arthur!"

And then Arthur felt warmth between his thighs and a sticky sensation all over his belly. His King nuzzled against the crook of his neck and fingers massaging his hips.

Usually, Alfred would want to cuddle after sex whilist Arthur wanted to clean up as soon as possible. However, today, Alfred welcomed the change as his Queen allows himself to be embraced like a teddy bear, sated and warm in his husband's arm with a belly full of cum and Alfred's cock still very much deep inside him.

The gently thrusts and massaging of his hips felt too nice to be whined about. It was moments like that the royal pair knew they were going to have a messy morning.

Especially when the Jack comes to wake them up.


End file.
